


Clear

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Cyrano de Bergerac - Edmond Rostand
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Challenge Response, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-15
Updated: 2004-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cyrano could never hide anything from Le Bret."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/slash100/profile)[**slash100**](http://community.livejournal.com/slash100/)'s fooled challenge.

Cyrano could never hide anything from Le Bret. He could fool everyone else, but Le Bret always saw through everything to the truth of the matter. But then, he did not become Cyrano's closest friend for no reason.

He knew when Cyrano fell in love with Roxane, and he knew when Cyrano learned that Roxane did not love him. No one else could tell that Cyrano was suffering, but Le Bret saw something different in the way he talked, in the way he moved, in the way he held himself.

So when Cyrano kissed him, Le Bret was not surprised.

04.05.15


End file.
